


Only for You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo has a rough day at work and Mattsun comforts him with back scratches





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



Kuroo groaned, a heated blow of air hitting against his lips as he exhaled and entered through the front door. He dropped his bag down at his side, pulling off his tie and letting it fall onto the floor as he rubbed his hand across his forehead in a motion of frustration.

“Rough day?” Mattsun called from the kitchen, a concerned expression on his face as he rolled up his sleeves and dried off his hands with a towel.

The sound of running water could be heard behind him, from the sink no doubt, and the smell of fresh Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike filled the air. Kuroo’s favorite food. It was a nice gesture, but he feared even that couldn't save him today.

He had just started his new job, working the life of a salaryman at a typical run of the mill advertising firm, boring, generic, good enough to help pay the bills but nothing more. It was still a job though, and Kuroo couldn't complain about that.

Most days what Kuroo was doing generic paperwork, attending meetings, and making phone calls. It was the kind of work that would make your hair turn gray in a few years, but Kuroo didn't mind it, he welcomed it actually, on all days except for today. 

He was fresh out of college, he just moved in with his boyfriend, Mattsun, and he expected today to go just like any other day. However, when he had a phonecall with a difficult client and then his supervisor yelled at him, Kuroo knew there was nothing he could do to salvage this terrible day.  

“You can’t even imagine.” He groaned, letting his hands hang loosely at his side as Mattsun placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Maybe if he was lucky, his boyfriend could save him.

“You wanna tell me about it over dinner?” Mattsun wrapped his arms around Kuroo, removing the black suit jacket he had been wearing and pressing his hands firmly on his back. “I made your favorite.” He smiled, lightly tracing his nails over the thin material, digging them in just enough where Kuroo could feel soft and soothing touch.

Kuroo gave a cat-like pur, leaning forward and nuzzling himself into Mattsun’s shoulder. He didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling too as he breathed in a sharp breath and kissed his cheek. Mattsun continued to rub calming scratches along Kuroo’s back, his breathing moving up and down in slow motions as he let the peaceful sense wash over him.

He always had loved Mattsun’s back scratches, the way his fingers expanded, covering more of his skin and sent a wonderful, tingling sensation throughout his body. The way his hands roamed across him, making sure no spot went untouched. He was caring and tender, knowing just what spots to make contact with as he made his way up to his shoulder blades.

Kuroo arched his back, kissing a delicate kiss on Mattsun’s neck, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a hug as he moved the collar of his shirt out of the way. He could hear a chuckle coming out of him as he traced his nails firmly along, clawing upward and turning his head so their lips could meet, a gentle, loving kiss. So loving it made Kuroo forget all about his problems of his day as he melted into Mattsun’s arms, back scratches and all.

“Not really.” Kuroo brought his head up, straightening up his posture as the warm embrace of his partner faded. Despite how monotone his voice sounded, his mood had actually improved, Mattsun always had that effect on him.

“No? Not even for me?” Mattsun smirked, dropping his hands into his pocket as he walked a few feet forward, leading Kuroo to follow him into the kitchen. 

The smell of the delicious food still lingered, and Kuroo forgot completely what it was that had made his day so awful to begin with, not that it mattered anymore, because all that mattered was Mattsun.

Kuroo smiled, meeting him one more time and planting a kiss on his cheek before they sat down to eat dinner. Mattsun placing his hand on Kuroo’s back and giving him comfortable back scratches once again.

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for [Foxyena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyena) because starting new jobs can be stressful and scary. Hope this makes it a little bit better <3   
> (Plus it's nice to write something for you when I'm not drunk)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
